Real Gentlemen!
by Shattering Desire
Summary: 40 or so ficlets featuring different boys from various anime and Manga's; And I'm gonna bring out the gentlemen outta them! Or at least, try too. READER INSERT.
1. Prompt One: Rin Okumura

_First, you must;_ **Make her feel like a princess.**

* * *

><p>The sight of him grinning at the short blonde girl sitting next to him was enough for you to purse your lips with disappointment, but did those two noticed?<p>

_Nope_. You were sitting at the back after all, so they wouldn't you staring, but if they turned around, they would probably just shrug it off and think you were simply waiting for the next teacher to come in.

So just the ones who knew you the longest since entering True Cross Academy noticed and knew it was a bad thing were Yukio, Bon, Konekomaru, and your 'brother' Renzo.

"Ah, [Name]~" Renzo called out, trying to gain your attention to get your mind off of the two classmates in front of the class, and grinned at you when you turned to him. "We're gonna go off campus for lunch, wanna join us?"

You blinked, before raising a brow at the dyed pink-haired teenagers and the two questioning males behind him.

"Depends. Where?"

"Ramen." Bon 'answered' as a smirk made its way to his lips. "We can finish our contest of who eats the fastest, if you want."

Konekomaru merely raised a brow in amusement at the statement before chuckling a little, and waited for your reply patiently. He figured your answer, but wasn't positive since you had a love for food that rivalled that of a pig. _Literally_.

You looked up at the ceiling, and pondered.

Stay and listen to music, or go out and eat all the ramen you could desire?

"Nah. I think I'll stay out of this one, boys."

The three of them raised their eyebrows at you, to which you just grinned sheepishly at them. "What? I'm not feeling so great today, so I'm just gonna snatch a apple from the cafeteria or something."

—

To kept to what you said about the apple, but all you did with it was stare at the two-toned apple with lack of interest, and the lack of an appetite was getting on your nerves; you wanted to eat it, but then you wanted to throw it into the fountain you were leaning against to get rid of your… jealousy.

You sighed, placing the apple onto the grassy ground and laying your hands flat against the surface before clenching your fists, gathering fresh dirt and grass within your palm.

"Oh! There you are, [Name]!"

You jolted, looking up and your heart pounded faster than a cheetah on crack at the sight of him jogging towards you with that silly, carefree grin on his lips. "A-Ah, yes? What is it, Rin?"

You smiled at the friendliness in your questioning tone.

"I've been looking all over for you! Man, I should have known you'd be here, but anyways," He puffed his cheeks cutely, not that he knew that, before grinning again. "I was wondering if you'd want to eat lunch with me? Yukio and Shiemi didn't wanna eat me today, and when I didn't know what to do with the extra bento I made, I remembered you saying you were just gonna eat a apple I figured I'd eat with you!"

You were speechless for a moment, he was listening earlier? But when what he said completely sunk in, you couldn't stop the chuckle that left your lips and the eyebrow that raised on its own at Rin's long-winded speech. "… That was quite the mouthful there, just _where _did you get all that air from?"

You chuckled a little more, a smile spilling over your lips easily as you laughed, before stopping and cleared your throat and looked up at sheepishly smiling Rin. "But sure, why not? I can _never_turn your cooking down; Yukio and Shiemi are totally missing out~"

Rin full-blown grinned and sat beside you eagerly and happily, placing his sword beside him, before as he gave you one of the bento's in his hands. "Yes! You are definitely the second coolest person I know!"

Your [E/C] orbs widen at his statement, heat rushing to your cheeks rapidly, butterflies grew and fluttered around at a quick pace and your heart pounded against your chest.

_Without even trying, and not really knowing it, he made you feel like a princess with the simplest gestures and sentences._

* * *

><p><strong>My God.<strong>

**This… this failed so bad, but I am completely satisfied with it.**

**HOW DOES THAT EVER WORK? ;A;**

**Anyways, Rin is the first boy because I just needed to write _something _for him. Even if he isn't really in it much.**

_Your awesome-failure,  
><em>**ShatteringDesire**.


	2. Prompt Two: Renzo Shima

_Second, you;_ **Don't try to make her jealous, try to make others jealous of her.**

* * *

><p>"Reeeeeeee~nzo!" You called out, looking left and right around the School grounds for your boyfriend. "Oh come on, I don't get to see you very much, if at all, and this is how I'm greeted? Nice, real nice."<p>

You came to give a surprise visit to your boyfriend whom ran away with his two good friends, Bon and Konekomaru, to go become an Exorcist at True Cross Academy, and you were definitely _not_impressed with the fact Renzo barely called you while Bon and Konekomaru gave you at least a phone call every week to fill in on how they were doing. Heck, being a few years older than Renzo and already a Lower Middle Exorcist, you still called him at least daily when you went to the School.

'Then again, knowing that goof ball, he wouldn't think of it until the last minute at a critical moment… like when a pop quiz happens.'

You sighed, giving up as lunch time was almost over now since students were going back inside the School building but not before throwing jealous and envy glances towards you, and when you turned around you couldn't help but blink at the sight blankly before things clicked in. "… What is the World did you two do your hair?"

The group, consisting with two girls — which you raised a brow at, but nevertheless didn't question it — and five boys, three of which you missed very dearly, turned around to face you. You felt your heart pound with happiness when you saw excited brown/pink orbs connect with your own.

"[Name]?" Bon sputtered, shocked to see you.

Konekomaru merely smiled, seemingly not all surprised to see you, before nudging the dyed pink-haired male at his left with his elbow.

That was all Renzo needed to full-blown grin and run towards you, quickly bending down and wrapped on arm under your knees and the other around the back before lifting you up with ease, laughing as he did so. "[Name]!"

Bon and Konekomaru couldn't help but laugh when you blushed at the unexpected lift and smacked their friend hard on his head, calling him affectionately by the nick-name you've given him — to which one of the dark-haired boys with the sword on his shoulder laughed at loudly, and the other three just stared with slight amusement (or annoyance, in Izumo's case).

"P-Put me down! Y-Your friends are staring! And why haven't you've called me?" You questioned, cheeks still flushed to the point of burning as curious and amused stares were pointed towards you both.

Renzo was simply grinning, happy to his older girlfriend after a while, but when your question hit him, he frowned. "Huh? I thought you told my brother to tell me not to bother you because you were on a mission—that **_ass!_**He tricked me!"

You sweatdropped."It's—"

"Who are you?" Came an annoyed voice. A girl.

You and Renzo blinked before turning towards the group, and when you saw a girl with purple-black hair with an annoyed expression that seemed like she really wanted to be elsewhere but here, but when you saw a spark of jealousy in her eyes, you felt a slight smirk curl your lips.

"Yeah! I haven't seen you around before!" Exclaimed the boy with the sword around his shoulder, pointing a finger at you rudely that you dismissed as you couldn't help but grin and press the side of Renzo's head against your chest (which he enjoyed a bit _too_much as he rubbed his head against your chest eagerly and happily,) as your eyes met with the girl once more.

"I'm [Name], Lower Middle Class Exorcist, _and_Renzo's girlfriend. Pleasure to meetcha~"

_You loved showing off your little boyfriend, and to see the jealousy of the girls made you feel proud at the fact of how you captured your childhood friend's attention — despite being older than him by a few years._

* * *

><p>… haha! <span>Wow<span>, I didn't know I sucked _this_ much. Oh! I forgot to add that I'll be writing a different boy from various of animes for each prompt!


	3. Prompt Three: Masaomi Kida

_Third, you should;_ **Know when to call her sexy, but also when to call her beautiful.**

* * *

><p>"Hey there good lookin', what's a sexy thang like y—<em><strong>ow!<strong>"_

"Pfft!" You clamped both hands on your mouth as you stare mockingly at your friend who gently rubbed his abused cheek with a pout as he looks at the girls' back before sending you a heart hearted glare as he watched your burst into laughter. "Hahahahaha! Serve ya right!"

The dyed blonde-haired boy sighed, before walking over to the swing-set as you laughed your ass off as you begun swinging – something extremely dangerous, but he did not doubt you could not handle a simple fall; you were his 'right-hand woman' after all – and shook his head.

"Now, how do you suggest I approach a girl? Hmm~?"

You deadpanned. "After a few years knowing me, you _still_don't know how to approach a girl? Sheesh!"

"You are not exactly what I call a girl. Moreover, you watch too much of that anime – KHR, was it? – and you act like that Hayato dude when it comes to fighting!" Kida pouted, pumping his legs in the air for about five seconds before he started to go back and forth on the swing.

(He was able to evade the shoe that was flying towards his head in time. "Asshole!")

(After calming down a bit, but still slightly insulted,) you huffed and frowned before taking a moment to think of a proper answer – lord knows you tend to blurt out unnecessary things when provoked – before taking a glance at the bored blonde that awaited his 'right-hand women's' reply and snorted.

"Well, _first of all_, most girls **our** age like being called _pretty_– not 'sexy thang,' and after you get to know them well enough – hey! I had this conversation with you before!" You exclaimed, sending your blonde friend a menacing glare and scowled at that 'innocent' face of his. "Remember what I told you!"

Masaomi Kida merely only laughed before jumping off the swing and take off, not really in the mood for getting 'punished' by his [H/C] girl friend.

'Ah~ [Name], you truly are a honest beauty~'

* * *

><p>Failure, I know. OH! Happy New Years, everyone! :)<p> 


End file.
